


Day Off

by ReclessAbandon



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kashyyyk, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclessAbandon/pseuds/ReclessAbandon
Summary: After finally keeping the peace and liberation in Kashyyyk, you and Cal decide to spend the whole day unwinding and relaxing which is something you both think is deserving.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally a fic request via ask box on my Tumblr @veron-argentum.

It was nearly 0700 in the morning. Cal had gotten up from bed while you were still sleeping, and he made himself busy at the galley as soon as he put his shirt on.

“Kid, what are you doing up so early?” Greez groaned when he walked in rubbing his eye.

Cal brought a finger to his own lips, “I’m just making breakfast.”

Greez looked around, he saw that you weren’t awake yet, and he immediately got the idea that Cal was going with. He let the boy do whatever he was doing in the kitchen and then walked away.

Cal exactly knew your favorite breakfast: space waffles drizzled with honey with berries filling half of the plate. The decadent smell wafted around the ship—when it reached the bedroom, your nostrils flared and your eyes shot up. You bring yourself out of bed, to the bathroom first to get washed up, and then followed the smell while rubbing your eyes until you arrived at the kitchen.

Eyes still droopy, you leaned your entire body over the broad of Cal’s back, slipping your arms around his waist as he continued to prepare food.

“That smells so good…” you moaned.

“Well, good morning, sunshine!”

He paused from his edible handiwork, twirled around and cupped your face. He squishes and wriggles your cheek and then smothered you with kisses. Cal lifted you up slightly above the ground and settled you down on a chair then quickly resumed his work. Even with his back turned, you continued to stare at the little shifts of his shoulder, his head slightly bobbing left and right, and the occasional pivots of his elbows. They were little things—though they still made you smile.

He carried a pair of dishes to the table—one for each of you.

“You made breakfast?”

“Yeah, I thought of whipping something you’d like,”

He places the plate in front of you.

“Just the way you like it!” he beamed.

The honey and the waffle melted perfectly in your mouth, you pop a berry into your mouth and the juice mixed in with the honey. It was the perfect amount of sugar for you to get through the morning.

The stillness of the forest was disturbed by the rustling of the leaves and grass.

After the liberation of the Wookiees under the effort of Saw Gerrera’s partisans, there is now peace and everyone can rest easy. Meanwhile, you and Cal have made a training course in the forest just past the AT-AT wreckage at the landing pad.

The original fifteen-minute-long trek from the landing pad to the course became eight minutes; thanks to the discreet arrows were carved on the tree trunks, and shards of the bright red pauldrons stripped off of Stormtrooper commanders hung on the branches that served as waypoints.

This portion of the forest was something that both of you discovered in the middle of scouting duty. The two of you mapped it out like some kind of obstacle course; Cal even managed to reprogram a probe droid to behave like a remote training droid—exactly like the ones younglings train with at the Jedi Temple.

“We should think of a name for the probe droid,” Cal suggested while crawling his way uphill on a slope. “It’s kinda inconvenient and a mouthful to keep calling it ‘the probe droid.’ What name do you think we should give it?”

“Normally, we’d make a name out of its serial number,”

Cal concurred with the idea. When you’ve reached your destination, he produced the black droid out of the chest where it’s kept and examined it, searching for its serial number. You walked up to him and dusted off the earth caked on its body, revealing the gradually-chipped white font painted on the black metal.

“There it is,” you tap it with your finger. “RZE-4… We could call it Raze!”

Cal echoed the serial number and then the name you suggested. He openly tells you that he likes it and went with it. BD-1 chirped—his tone sent mixed signals. The pair interpreted it as nervousness mixed with a tinge of jealousy.

“Aw, BD’s worried we might have had him replaced,” you cooed, patting him softly on the head.

“Don’t worry, BD, you’ll always be our only buddy!” Cal added.

A few more affirming words later, BD-1’s confidence in the two of you easily returned. Cal switched on the newly-named probe droid, Raze, and the little red dot shone in its dome-shaped eye. It hovered off of Cal’s hands, beeping and spinning its head to scan its surroundings; when it heard BD’s trill, its abrupt turn of the head startled the little, white droid who immediately hid behind Cal’s shoulder.

“He’s just saying hello to you!” an amused Cal chuckled.

“You won’t hurt little BD here, will you, Raze?”

The black, hovering droid chittered its signature string of sounds in response; BD-1, having understood the other droid, chirped back positively. The two were fast friends.

“Okay, that turned out quicker than I expected!” Cal commented.

Cal configured the droid’s blaster damage to non-lethal and the training commenced: beginning with basic sparring, experimenting all kinds of saber combinations and attack patterns. The scenario immediately shifted and then became a situation facing off a melee enemy accompanied by a ranged assist—Cal tried to overwhelm you, pretending to be an electrostaff Purge Trooper while Raze shoots projectiles at you, careful not to bank it to the droid you sent it flying to a hanging armor plate.

“Raze, standby mode!” Cal commanded then turned to you. “See if you can keep up!”

You and Cal raced through the course, stopping along the way to throw some strikes here and there—the tricky part of the course was walking through a fallen log and fighting at the same time. Cal had already retracted his lightsaber once you got across.

“Cal, hey wait! Where are you going?”

“Just follow me!”

Excitement pumped your heart in every step of the way. You’ve gotten ahead of Cal, you’d look back every once in a while to see if Cal was running close—he was. He glimpsed at the smile and the youthful rush that painted the expression on your face.

 _He’s up to something._ You wagered, but kept going.

Your speed came to a halt, standing in front a curtain of vines; you shot him a quizzical look which he returned with a smug.

“What’s in there?”

“You’ll see,” he said before going through.

You have no other choice but to follow. You found yourselves in a cave, the strings of light hanging from the ceiling mesmerized you, and there were more on the ground. The sound of groaning metal drew your attention away from the luminescence—Cal had hauled out two large metal plates, enough for either of you to sit on.

“What are you planning with those?”

“Just sit down,” he patted the unoccupied metal sheet.

You sat right in front of him, your knees buckled and wrapped around your arms as you held onto the rim of the metal. Your breath was shaky and you struggled to keep a tight grip on your improvised sled.

“Ready?”

You shake your head, “No!”

Cal gave a _tiny_ push on your back and it felt as if you were flying; the damp air blew through your hair as you sped away, shifting your weight ever so slightly to make the turns, you can’t help but burst in laughter and just started whooping.

“We’re almost to the end! Put your heels on the ground to slow down!”

Mud caked on your soles as the heels of your boots scrape against the soil. The end of the slide threw both of you to a puddle riddled with glowing blue lights. You didn’t mind the muck that clung onto your clothes, you just let it all out through laughing and childishly flailing around to shake off the tension.

“WOW THAT WAS FUN!” you suddenly sat up, your hair flung droplets of water all over the place. “Since when have you found out about this place, anyway?”

“When we were on scouting duty, just before we made our course,”

“You’re _really_ full of surprises,” you splashed the bioluminescent water to his direction, in turn, he did the same until you’re both covered in glowing blue muck. You scoop up some in your hand and upon closer inspection, you assumed it to be some kind of algae. “I hope you know the way to a waterfall or a stream because this thing’s sludgy!”

There was a river not far from where you were. The faint sound of a waterfall crashing proved it. The bioluminescent algae in the puddle gradually had a paste-like consistency when it dried as you walked. By the time you found the water hole, without hesitation, you dove into the water then the matter dissolved off of your bodies and into the current.

“For a moment there, I thought my clothes got heavy!” you blurted.

“Yeah, Kashyyyk sure has weird plants,” Cal added.

First, you washed off the residues of the blue algae that stuck in the creases of your clothes. Eventually, both of you have stripped off your jackets and shoes, leaving them lying flat on some rocks by the shore of the river to dry. After rinsing yourselves, the two of you rushed back to the base to get an actual, proper bath.

There was a bunker near the refinery, fortunately, you had the baths all to yourselves. The water temperature was perfect and the tub was more than enough to fit both of you; he took you to his lap, wrapping his arms around your waist underwater while you scooped and then poured water on his head. Droplets lined up in rows along his jaw then plopped down, he studied the contours of your face riddled with beads of water, his eyes trailed on every inch of your face and he’d absentmindedly smile to himself as you wash him.

Your fingers gently scrubbed his scalp until a puff of suds partially covered his red hair; soft, relaxed sighs escaped his lips as you combed his hair in wet, clumped spikes. He closed his eyes for a few minutes that you thought he’d dozed off.

“You still awake?”

“Yep…”

You slightly angled your head to the side but continued on. A few minutes later, he started to shift in his position.

“Your turn,” he purred as he smiled.

He turned you around so you face away from him. He smoothed your hair and smuggled a kiss on the crook of your neck. He mimicked the way you washed his hair: fingers crawling upward starting from the bottom of your scalp until foam started to froth between your locks—he was so gentle that your neck slowly tilted back, your nerves tingled as he rubbed—then he cupped up a handful of water, rinsed the clouds of suds off of your hair.

He continued to stroke your head with the palm of his hand, smoothing out your hair while repeatedly cupping and pouring water on you.

“This feels nice,” you finally hummed.

“Should we get dirty more often outside?” he half-joked.

“No need, let’s just bathe together!”

One last rinse before you go and it’s back to the Mantis. The sensation of his fingers still ran fresh through your skin, even if it has been an hour since your bath. You yawned and rubbed your eyes.

“Aww, my little baby’s tired,”

“I guess I am…”

Cal carried you bridal-style and retired to the bedroom inside the ship. When he settled you down in bed, you stretched out your arms to him, demanding that he lies with you. He cuddled you in while pulling the blanket over the both of you; stroking your hair, caressing your cheeks with the back of his hand, and kissed you one last time before he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
